1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case, and more particularly to a carrying case of the type that incorporates an improved locking mechanism and case construction to provide a more secure case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying cases that provide improved security, as well as easy access and protection for high value and/or potentially dangerous items such as firearms, are much desired. Such cases are often subjected to severe service by being dropped and thrown around, particularly when loaded and unloaded onto airplanes and trucks. The cases must be resistant to these forces as well as providing a case that is highly resistant to access by thieves and other opportunists. In addition the weight of the case must be minimized consistent with the level of security desired.
Various carrying cases have been proposed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 16,643; 1,022,817; 2,729,088; 4,792,026; and 5,172,575, but none of them is wholly satisfactory.
This invention is directed to a carrying case of improved construction, with a reinforced top and bottom, a full-length hinge, a latching mechanism that is of improved construction, and which provides easy access, and visual confirmation that the case is secured.
This invention relates to a carrying case for high value items that is of improved construction, with an improved latching mechanism that is easy to access, and provides visual confirmation of the security of the case.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a carrying case which has an improved latching mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that is of sturdy construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that can be used with a variety of items.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that will safely store one or more items of high value and/or of potential danger.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that provides visual indication of the case being secured.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.